Autumn's Leaving
|series = The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries |season = 2 |episode # = 14b |date = November 2, 1996http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112186/episodes?season=2 |written by = Tim Cahill Julie McNally |directed by = Karl Toerge |previous = Spaced Out |next = Catch as Catch Cannes }} Autumn's Leaving is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Plot In New England, people go to see the changing colors of the trees. Suddenly, all of the foliage changes to green. A strange man remarks that they need a detective to solve the mystery. Granny goes to Salem, New England and remarks that it was amazing that people once believed in witches. Meanwhile, Witch Hazel is brewing a love potion in her pot, hoping that it will bring her fame that she feels she deserves, but she needs a willing creature to test it out. Granny arrives at what she thinks is 999 Endora Drive, but it is actually 666 Endora Drive--Witch Hazel's house. Granny enters the house, and Hazel is excited to have test subjects for her potion. Sylvester gets scared and tries to leave, but is stopped by running into a potted plant. Granny decides that they need to find themselves a room. One door appears to be shut, but it is Witch Hazel who is doing so. Sylvester looks inside the keyhole to find Hazel's eye staring back at him, frightening him. Granny finally arrives at a room, but thinks that the maid has taken a vacation. Sylvester walks by Witch Hazel's room again, but sees her again and runs back into Granny's room. Hazel puts a spell on Tweety's water, but the bird does not suspect a thing. Hazel also puts a spell on Sylvester's water. Suddenly, Tweety falls in love with Sylvester and pinches his rear. Sylvester falls in love with Hector, who punches the cat against a wall. Tweety begins to kiss Sylvester, but the cat only wants Hector. The two hide under Granny's skirt, so she disciplines the two. Just as Granny is about to hit Hector with a newspaper, he runs out of the room and slips on a rug. Sylvester calls for Hector and looks in the shower, only to find Tweety standing on legs resembling Hector's. He hits the cat on the head with a mallet, then drags him away by his tail. Sylvester notices Hector trying to sneak away, so he runs towards him. Tweety gets involved and a fight begins. Granny remarks that she "hasn't seen this much loving since that summer in Woodstock." Tweety notices an unusual pair of shoes behind a curtain, so he opens it up to reveal Witch Hazel. The witch reveals Love Potion No. 9, which both Granny and Tweety find repugnant. Hazel reveals that she poured the prior eight love potions down the witching well out back. Granny says that if it got into the water supply, it would keep the foliage green. The man comes back and says that the mystery has been solved. Hazel falls in love with the man and chases him, much to his chagrin. Notes * The first door Granny opens has Cool Cat in it. He remarks "Sorry, wrong picture." * Endora Drive is a reference to another famous witch, Samantha's mother Endora on the show Bewitched. Video Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries- "Autumn's Leaving" References Category:1996 Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Episodes Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Season 2 Episodes